


First Kiss: Buck

by malmal88



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Adorable Buck, Adorable Eddie, Buck PoV, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, They’re a Family, Tumblr Prompt, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.In which Eddie is frazzled and kisses Buck goodbye on accident. In front of Hen and Chimney. Their next kiss is on purpose.EDIT:I added this to my Buddie First Kiss Week series as Day 4: Accidental Kisses
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715959
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1072





	First Kiss: Buck

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on tumblr. I know this has been done before, but usually I’ve read Buck as the one to kiss Eddie on accident. I’ve had very little inspiration lately, and this story just flowed. I hope you like it.
> 
> Original prompt in end notes.

Buck pulls a button-up over his t-shirt, smiling to himself as he listens to Hen talk about her plans for their days off. 

“We’re taking Nia and Denny to this great playground tomorrow afternoon. Gonna pack a picnic lunch, make a day of it.”

“The big one, with the pirate ship?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, have you been with Christopher before?”

“A few times, he loves it.”

“You should meet us there,” Hen suggests.

“Thanks, but we promised Chris we would take him to the science museum and planetarium tomorrow. We already have tickets for some show that is usually sold out.” 

“Some show? It has the best reviews in the country. I had to order the tickets at midnight last Wednesday.” Buck interjects as he sits to tie up his shoes. Eddie shakes his head, but Buck can see the small smile that plays at the corner of his lips. 

“Well, that does sound exciting. You’ll have to let me know if it’s worth taking Denny.” Hen closes the door to her locker and grabs her bag. 

“You gonna tell him about the girl who had the meteorite go through her while you’re there?” Chim asks. 

“He already knows about that,” Eddie snorts, pointing to Buck with his thumb.

“Hey, the woman was fine, and Chris thought it was awesome.” Buck slings his bag over his shoulder. 

“Uh-huh,” Eddie says, though eyes are soft and warm. “You’re coming over tonight, right?” 

“Of course. Just have to run back to the loft. I can’t find that game Chris wants to play; I think it might still be over there.” 

“Okay sounds-” Eddie is cut off by his phone ringing, “Sorry guys, I have to take this,” he steps out of the locker room, phone at his ear. 

Chim and Hen share a look, then look back at Buck at the same time. Buck feels unease in the pit of his stomach. 

“Spending a lot of time at Eddie’s Buckaroo?” Chim asks, his expression oddly neutral. 

“Yeah. He’s my best friend. Plus Chris has been asking me to stay over a lot lately. I think he’s tired of cereal for breakfast, but Eddie burns scrambled eggs so-”

“Really Buck?” Hen asks, exasperated. 

“Oh yeah. The other day I woke to the fire alarm going off. Eddie and Chris decided to let me sleep in and it wasn’t pretty.” Buck grins at the memory. “We had to throw away the pan. Which reminds me I need to grab mine while I’m at the loft.” 

Chim rubs the bridge of his nose, his eyes close, and Hen is regarding him with her mouth slightly open. “No, Buck, I mean -” Hen starts when Eddie re-enters the room looking frazzled. 

“Everything okay, Eds?” Buck can see Chimney mouth ‘Eds?” from the corner of his eye, but ignores him and instead steps closer to Eddie. 

“That was the electrician. I forgot they were coming today to look at the outlet in the living room that keeps sparking. They’re gonna be there in 40 minutes but I have to pick up Chris from school in 40 minutes and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Woah. Breathe,” Buck puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go get Chris, then he and I will swing by the loft, grab the few things I want, and we’ll meet you at home.” 

“But his booster seat is in my truck, and I need to leave like now,” Eddie runs his hand through his hair nervously. 

Buck reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. “Here, we can just trade cars.” 

“Right. You’re right. Thanks, Buck,” Eddie fishes his own keys from his pocket and they switch. “I’ll see you at home,” Eddie grabs his duffle bag, then leans forward and places a brief kiss on Buck's lips before hustling from the locker room, waving good to Hen and Chimney. 

Buck stands frozen, his eyes going wide as he watches Eddie retreat. He brings a hand up to touch his lips. Eddie just kissed him. Eddie, the man he has been tumbling deeper and deeper in love with for the last two months. The man who he would rearrange his whole life for. The father of the kid who had stolen his heart. The reason why his loft hasn’t felt like home in a long time. 

“You gonna make it?” Chimney raises one eyebrow at Buck. 

“Wait. Was that the first time you boys kissed?” Hen asks, disbelief coloring her voice. Buck turns his head slowly to look at her and nods once. The movement starts his brain back up, and he realizes he should probably go after Eddie. His bag thuds loudly against the floor where he drops it. Buck leaps over the bench and sprints from the locker room, praying that Eddie hasn’t left yet. 

For once the universe is on his side because Eddie is frozen halfway to the door to the parking lot. “Eddie, wait” Buck closes a hand around Eddie’s wrist and tugs to spin the other man around. Buck can hear his blood pounding in his ear, can feel his heart thumping against his chest. 

Panic is etched into Eddie’s handsome features, and his mouth moves as he searches for words he can’t seem to find. “B..Buck, I,” Eddie stutters, his eyes flitting around, avoiding Bucks’. 

For whatever reason Buck finds himself soothed by Eddie’s nervousness. He hasn’t laughed it off, hasn’t apologized or blamed the lack of sleep. Buck’s heart rate slows, and he feels confident as he absently runs his thumb over Eddie’s pulse point. Buck flicks the tip of his tongue against his lips to wet them. Eddie’s heart is racing as fast as his own had been. 

Buck tugs on Eddie’s arm, causing him to stumble closer. Surprised Eddie finally meets his gaze, and Buck slides the hand clasping Eddie’s wrist down, tangling their fingers. Eddie’s Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. Buck looks down as he tries to control the grin threatening to overtake his face. When he looks back up Eddie is studying him, his eyes dark. Buck inches closer then brings his free hand up to trace the edge of Eddie’s jaw, finally feeling the texture of the stubble he loves so much. With a deep breath in and out, Buck slides his hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and pulls as he leans in. Their lips meet in a sweet press that is slower this time. Buck sucks gently on Eddie’s upper lip. Eddie hums happily, one of his hands shooting up to grip Buck’s hip, and pulls them even closer together. 

Eddie deepens the kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of Buck’s lips, and Buck parts them immediately. Eddie’s tongue is sliding across his sinfully when behind them, a throat clears loudly. Buck vaguely hears Bobby say “Alright boys, that’s enough,” and the two reluctantly separate, their fingers still threaded together. 

“You should get going, or you’ll miss the electrician,” Buck whispers. 

“Right. Shit, right,” Eddie agrees, though he doesn’t move. 

Buck smiles softly, lifts their joined hands up, and kisses Eddie’s knuckles gently. Eddie’s breath hitches as he watches the movement with wide eyes, and Buck’s smile grows. “I’ll see you at home. We can talk tonight after Chris goes to bed,” Buck promises with a final kiss to the back of Eddie’s hand.

Eddie smiles and with a nod, turns as if to leave. He stops suddenly and turns back. Stepping  
forward, he places a hand against Buck’s chest, then drops a kiss to his jaw. “See you at home,” he mumbles. In the next second he is walking briskly towards the door.

Buck smiles widely and watches until Eddie is out of sight. Shoving his hands into his pockets he pivots on his heels to go collect his things when he remembers hearing Bobby’s voice. Sure enough, his captain and the rest of the team are all gathered around. Hen and Chim had apparently followed him out. All of them witnessed what just happened, but Buck is too elated to feel embarrassed. He grins openly at his team; they gape back at him. 

Hen is the first to shake off her surprise. “Congratulations Buck, you two deserve to be happy,” she steps forward, engulfing him in a hug. 

“Thanks, Hen,” 

“Here, go get your kid before you’re late,” She pushes his duffle bag into his arms. 

“Yeah, I better do that,” Buck’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Bobby steps forward before he can leave.

“The three of us will have to sit down before next shift and fill out some paperwork,” Bobby says, though he is smiling. “I’m happy for you kid, it’s been a long time coming.” 

Buck bounces forward and pulls Bobby in for a hug. “Thanks, Bobby.” 

The older man rolls his eyes fondly and pushes him away “Go on get out of here.” 

Buck nods, and with a little skip, turns to leave. On his way out he laughs as he hears Chimney ask “Wait, so they weren’t together?” 

Buck is vibrating with excited energy. He tosses his bag into the bed of Eddie’s truck before hopping into the cab. Buck plugs his phone in and quickly shuffles to his favorite song. Blasting the volume and singing at the top of his lungs, he heads to Chris’ school. It’s a beautiful afternoon, and he can’t wait to spend it with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited only by myself and Grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Original Prompt from @knighttimesong  
> so I have this buddie getting together head cannon where the team are like getting changed and stuff to go home and buck and Eddie are just chatting about how buck needs to go back to his apartment to grab some stuff before his goes back to Eddie’s (he has been staying with Eddie and Christopher for a while) and the team is all like “wow so domestic, these boys need to get their heads out of their asses”
> 
> and then Eddie gets a text and hes like “shit I forgot the electricition was coming to the house today and I need to pick Chris up from school!” and bucks likes “chill. take my car and go home and i will take your car and pick Chris up from school, we will meet you at home.” and eddies like “thank you so much” and is gathering up his stuff and rushing out the door and without thinking just gives buck a goodbye peck on the lips before walking away. 
> 
> and buck is just left standing there. in shock. the team is also like wtf? did that just happen. Eddie is nearly out of the station and is only just realising what he just did. buck comes to his senses and kind of looks around at the team like “did that just happen? was it just me or did the guy i am in love with just kiss me?” 
> 
> he just thinks to himself ‘fuck it’ and rushes out to Eddie. buck catches Eddie by the arm and before Eddie can apologise for kissing him and making it awkward buck just grabs him by the back of the head and gives him the most earth shattering kiss. (the team is watching this whole thing gobsmacked) 
> 
> Eddie is now the one in shock and buck just gives him his sexy, cheeky grin and says “see you at home” before letting go and doing that cute skippy jumpy thing he does back to the lockers.


End file.
